multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee (DC Universe)
Director]] Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī), also very-well nicknamed as both Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper, is both a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants, and also however, one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size, matched with his impressive speed, made him an excellent scout and messenger on war-torn Cybertron. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he grown to like, understand and makes fast friends among the humans. In befriending the natives, Bumblebee also developed a love for human culture. In some ways, he considers the planet Earth to be his adopted homeworld. Although he is not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. Determined to prove himself, Bumblebee kept fighting even after the Transformers' age-old war spilled over to Earth. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially even Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. "Seriously Bumblebee, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." "I may be small, but I'm scrappy! So where's the fun in take caution now and then anticipate anything later?" :—Ratchet and Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dan Gilvezan (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Paulo Pinheiro (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Lu Kui (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Hans-Rainer Müller (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Sandro Sardone (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Roberto Alexander (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Being one of the smallest of the Autobots, Bumblebee excels in the art of espionage and reconnoissance. His small stature allows him the opportunity to get places his friends could not. He deeply admires his larger, more physically capable team mates and does his best to emulate them. He does not realize, however, that they deeply admire him for his dedication and skill. He is a capable fighter and a devoted friend that has the respect he so deeply craves. Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Likes most Autobots with a spark of courage, Bumblebee presses on and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. Appearance Robot Mode Bumblebee is much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with several rim strips of black on his body. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian car, when arriving to Earth he has adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a Volkswagen New Beetle car. * Hair Color: Not nown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Bumblebee_Cyberverse-Vehicle_Mode.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality He is the youngest, bravest, yellowest, coolest, most energetic and epic scout of the Autobots in the ranks... or, at least, he thinks he is. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. Still, Bumblebee is good with people, as evidenced by his fast friendship with humans the Autobots would meet. Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Ratchet ** Prowl ** Smokescreen ** Strongarm ** Sideswipe ** Jazz ** Drift ** Windblade ** Sunstreaker ** Warpath ** Cliffjumper ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons ** Fixit * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing ** Starfire ** Raven ** Cyborg ** Beast Boy ** Kid Flash ** Terra ** Blue Beetle ** Robin ** Wonder Girl * Titans East ** Bumblebee ** Speedy Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Knock Out ** Airachnid ** Nightjaw ** Underbite ** Thunderhoof ** Fracture ** Bisk ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Scraplets * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Bumblebee has the abilities Dash and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scout chassis. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol, a Laser Blade, and the "Skullbuster" shotgun. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the Decepticons siege of Iacon City, Bumblebee volunteered to be a message courier when communications became unreliable. Bumblebee was searching for the one called Zeta when he was caught by a pair of Decepticons, only to be saved by Zeta, Optimus, and Ratchet. Informing Zeta of the death of Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee accompanied Zeta, Optimus, and Ratchet to a command center where they were contacted by Jetfire, who was leading the aerial counterattack and wanted Sentinel to activate the Planetary Guns. After informing Jetfire of Prime's death, Bumblebee helped Zeta, Optimus, and Ratchet make their way to the orbital defenses control room, where they activated the guns. Their next stop was the Decagon, where they could reestablish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. They hit serious Decepticon resistance, including several Decepticon War Machines, but ultimately, with help from Jetfire and Ironhide, the three made their way to the Decagon, where they faced the last obstacle: Sky Commander Starscream. Beating the traitorous Seeker, Bumblebee witnessed a desperate communication from Sentinel Prime, who was being held in the Kaon Prison Complex. Zeta resolved to rescue Sentinel, and Optimus and Bumblebee accompanied him. Bumblebee, Zeta, Optimus, and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured raiding supplies outside Kaon, and taken to the prison within the city. Soundwave ordered them taken to recycling. Bumblebee didn't think that sounded bad, until Sideswipe told him to consider what they were recycling. As they made their way through the prison, Bumblebee's horror grew, until he was in a near panic when they placed against the firing wall. Fortunately, Air Raid finally arrived and killed the Heavy Soldiers about to execute them. Air Raid was forced to let himself be captured to let the others escape. Finally finding some weapons, the four made their way to a wall crawler and descended into the prison. Bumblebee asked if this was good or bad, and Optimus replied that it was purely a matter of perspective, while Sideswipe said he was enjoying himself. Soon, they reached a room where Megatron revealed that he had allowed Sentinel's message to be broadcast simply to lure only Optimus into a trap. After they fought off some Decepticons, Megatron simply teleported them to a prison cell without their weapons. Fortunately, Optimus managed to break the wall with his axe, freeing them. Zeta then explained his friend could not open the other prisoners' cells, despite Bumblebee's pleas. Heading to retrieve Air Raid, the four Autobots rescued the flier, who took them to the control which would open all the prison's hard locks. Unfortunately, Sentinel was trapped under the facility, so the control wouldn't release him. While Air Raid took the freed Autobots back to Iacon, Bumblebee accompanied Zeta, Optimus and Sideswipe underground to free Sentinel, racing through the caverns as the Decepticons blew out the ground. Reaching Sentinel Prime's cell, Zeta, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe had to fight through Soundwave's minions to rescue the Autobot leader, but Soundwave stole some of Sentinel's life energy and fled, killing the Prime. Taking his body back to Iacon, Bumblebee, Optimus and Sideswipe bore witness to the High Council declaring that Zeta was now Zeta Prime, new leader of the Autobots. In order to find out more about "Trypticon", Bumblebee and Ironhide were ordered to infiltrate a Decepticon datacore and extract the info stored inside it. Looking for a back way in, Ironhide uncovered a transit shaft, but it was too small for him to reconnoiter. Splitting up, Bumblebee took the shaft while Ironhide circled around to find another way in. Inside the datacore, they retrieved the intel on Trypticon, but were unable to escape without being noticed. The ruckus they raised in Kaon caught Megatron's attempt, and he arrived to fell both Autobots before they made it out of the city-state. Megatron subjected Bumblebee to a neural scanner to forcibly extract Autobot secrets from his mind. Bumblebee struggled to resist the scanner, but still unwillingly gave up some intel before Ironhide broke them both free. They eventually made it out of Kaon in one piece, thanks in part to the air support provided by Air Raid. After the power supply was cut off to Trypticon from the Geosynchronous Energy Bridge, the Autobots began to prep supplies for their evacuation of the planet. On one such supply convoy, Bumblebee ran defensive reconnaissance to protect the convoy from Decepticon attack. Bumblebee blamed himself for allowing the Decepticons to access his mind using the neural scanner, and was extra dedicated to the mission in his effort to redeem himself, even if only in his own eyes. He uncovered an ambush plot on the roadway, and alerted Optimus to the threat. Taking point, he intervened on several other ambush attempts along the way. During the War Afterward, Bumblebee was present at the unveiling of the Ark, where he reminded Optimus Prime that Megatron was "still out there". Several steller cycles since, Bumblebee was part of the Autobot army, stationed out of the city-state of Iacon. The war effort was marked by dwindling energy resources on both sides, and the Autobots routinely sent out patrols to search for untapped sources of energy. Dark Spark Incident Bumblebee waited with Optimus at the train station for Ironhide and Sideswipe to retrieve the Dark Spark. When the first train came, Bumblebee was the only one who made it on board, due to it having a timer. As the Autobots worked towards preparing the Ark for launch, the Decepticons attacked the city. Bumblebee was helping out Ratchet with the wounded when Optimus Prime arrived, and helped with an injured soldier. Preparing Departure Four million years ago on Cybertron, Bumblebee was on a mission with Bulkhead and Wheeljack. They managed to scrounge up some energy conductors, but not even enough to last a quartrex. Bumblebee's sunny disposition kept Bulkhead and Wheeljack from getting too maudlin about their long-term survival, and the trio began rolling back to Iacon. They were interrupted by a group of Seekers and got into a firefight that turned literal when one Decepticon fired a ring of flame around their position. Wheeljack managed to blow a path through the opposition, but Bumblebee caught some stray fire in his rear axle and was rescued by Bulkhead before he spun completely out of control. Still, they managed to reach the underground tunnels in time, which deterred their pursuers from following any further. Despite Bumblebee and Wheeljack's success in procuring more energy for the Autobots, Optimus Prime determined that it was time to take the Autobots' search to other planets. Bumblebee was among the Autobots who boarded as part of the bridge crew when the spacecraft launched for this mission, and when they were then intercepted and attacked by the Nemesis, defended the bridge alongside Optimus. Zeta left to tend to the engine room, and Bumblebee was sent to replace a moleculon fuse|fuse so they could get the defense systems back up and running. He succeeded, allowing the Ark to start returning fire on the Decepticon ship, but before he could join into the battle a short time later, both ships were sucked through and crash-landed on prehistoric Earth. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Bumblebee Wikipedia * Bumblebee Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Bumblebee Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Autobots